ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tahno
How Tahno joined the Tourney Tahno is a waterbender and captain of the White Falls Wolfbats. He showed disgust toward the Fire Ferrets and led his pro-bending team to a third round knockout victory in the finals, making them reigning tournament champions four years running, despite foul play during the match. Sometime following the end of the Anti-bending Revolution, Tahno's waterbending abilities were restored by Korra and he and his teammates returned to competition. Following the events of the Unalaq Crisis, Tahno and his team participated in a charity pro-bending tournament to help repair damages done to Republic City. The Wolfbats made it to the finals, where they were defeated by their old rivals, the Fire Ferrets.[ Angry at having his pro-bending winning streak shattered, Tahno fearing Korra's victory against him stayed in a part of Republic City to work as a dishwasher. Unfortunately, he saw his parents being killed by an orc named Azog. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tahno has his right hand on his hair. After the announcer calls his name Tahno forms some water and turns it into an icicle as the camera zooms saying "Go for it. I'll give you the first shot." Special Moves Icing Water (Neutral) Tahno forms water and turns it into an ice ball then sends it flying at his opponent. Freezing Surf (Side) Tahno uses his waterbending to surf forward. Splashing Hurricane (Up) Tahno jumps upside down into the air with freezing water around himself. Ice Punt (Down) Tahno uses his waterbending to soccer kick frozen water into his opponent's face. Watery Gun (Hyper Smash) Tahno forms a watery vortex around himself saying "Let's send them to a watery grave!" then shoots a set of icicles at his opponent. Frozen Water Flash (Final Smash) Tahno forms a water ball and says "Ready to lose again?" then sends the ball to his opponent. If it hits, he whips the frozen ball around the opponent, hitting him/her fifteen times, then blasts two high-pressurized water balls at the opponent, then finishes by raising a geyser that knocks the opponent airborne. Victory Animations #Tahno forms a Champion belt from water, freezes it then applies it and says "I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?" #Tahno creaks his arms then makes a wave of water and says "Thought you'd never ask." #*Tahno creaks his arms then makes a wave of water and says "It doesn't matter what we Wolfbats use, as long as we win. It's everything!" (Azog victories only) #Tahno does four spinning waterbending kicks then jabs both hands forward shooting water then says "Well, I think that's some avatar smacktalk." On-Screen Appearance Tahno surfs using waterbending to his starting point and says "All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!" Special Quotes *Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot. (When fighting Azog) Trivia *Tahno's rival is the King of the Orcs of Moria and King Thror's killer, Azog the Defiler. *Tahno shares his Japanese voice actor with Lane Aime (in Penelope) and Takayuki Furuichi. *Tahno shares his French voice actor with Orbulon, Tauros, Ling Tong, Mr. Plod, Chunky Kong, Yahiko Myojin, Shunsaku Ban, Zato-1 and the Forbidden Beast Eddie. *Tahno shares his German voice actor with Zhao Yun, Yoshi, Forge, Michael O'Halloran, Yaya, Radley, Carlos, Nick, Hwoarang, Kyril Finn, Wilbur and Skelter-Helter. *Tahno shares his Arabic voice actor with Festro. *Tahno shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin and Burn Griffiths. *Tahno's quotes are a mix of those found in The Legend of Korra episodes, The Spirit of Competition, And the Winner Is... and The Legend of Korra video game plus some original quotes. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters